


Mania

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Mania, Obsession, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill had loved the boy since the first time he saw him and he would make sure the boy would belong only to him.





	Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling bored so I wrote a simple Yandere Bill story, hope you enjoy!

Bill giggled quietly to himself as he walked. Today would be the day where he and his love would finally be together, forever. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster in utter excitement. Everything was going to be absolutely perfect and he was sure that his love was also waiting for him.

The first time he had seen him. That adorable boy. Oh he had just stolen his heart away from first sight. All his life he had waited for someone so amazing and now that he had finally found his perfect angel then there was no way. That he would give him up. He was so in love with the boy, so why the hell should he? 

Even though his love was surrounded by many others as well, then he was sure that the only one his love was thinking about, was him. After all they were meant to be, weren't they? He was sure they were. This was the first time he had ever felt such love. No one else would be able to make him feel like this, ever. 

The chilly weather around him made him slightly shiver. But it didn't matter. Nothing did, but his love. He had a backpack with him as well. Inside of them were such tools that would make everything easier. Of course he was sure that his love would gladly come with him but just in case that he wouldn't, then this was to help him with making it easier. 

His angel's smiles and laughs always made his heart flutter. Everything about Dipper was just so perfect. He was feeling so giddy about finallly having his love for himself. The only thing he wanted was his sweetheart. Their life together was going to be absolutely perfect. 

This was all he had ever asked for. He wanted Dipper more then he could ever know. When they would be together then nobody would be able to hurt him or make him sad. Together they would be untouchable, unconditionally in love as well. 

His steps got faster and faster. The parents of his beloved and his sister were away for the night, thinking their children would be safe with them away for one night. Oh he would never harm his beloved and not even his sister. He actually quite liked his twin sister, Mabel. She was also a beautiful little girl, if his heart wouldn't have been stolen by Dipper then she would also be in his list of soulmates.

Finally he was at his love's doorway. He had no problem getting the door open, with his skills and with some extra love. He stepped inside of the house and his smile just widened even more. So close, god he was so damn close. Though he had been inside his love's room before then now, finallly, could he take his little angel with him. 

He stepped closer and up the stairs. He was almost dancing while he walked because he was so excited. He could sniff his love's sweet aroma in the air. His heart beating fast in his chest. Step by step his love would be in his arms reach. In a few seconds he stepped inside of his love's room.

The boy was sleeping and with the moonlight shining on him. He was even smiling in his sleep. There was no one more innocent and pure in this entire planet. He stepped closer and then gently caressed the boy's cheek. His skin was so soft and smooth. Slowly the boy opened his chocolate brown eyes, that widened with fear as soon as he saw him.

That made his grin widen as he whispered softly. "You're finally mine, my love."

After that Dipper was never seen again. No matter how hard anybody looked. Then no one knew what happened to him. All they knew was that he was taken from his bed. 

Only one man knew. The man who was holding the crying boy close to his chest and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much, my angel~"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean everything to me!


End file.
